


Worship DIA

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: BDSM, Basically 50 Shades of Grey in a nutshell, Don't make me regret posting this please, F/F, I hate my friends, Sadism, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: There's just something about Dia and the wide grin on her face while she gripped the hem of the whip harshly. God, Dia looked absolutely hot in that outfit.





	Worship DIA

**Author's Note:**

> I-it's not like I want Dia to step on me or anything. Not into t-that or her w-whip.
> 
> Also based on a dare; if this fic gets like 3 comments I'm supposed to write a longer version to this so please I'm begging you DON'T

Mari swallowed thickly, arching her back against the chair as she watched Dia come out of the door, dressed in black stockings, and holding a whip. Her gaze flickered to Mari's, making her shiver delightfully when she saw the predatory look in her eyes. Mari wanted to touch Dia almost desperately, craving for the release she so sought. She tried reaching out Dia but her hands were tied behind her back, causing her to whine like a despicable mutt.

  
  
Dia chuckled darkly, walking in front of Mari and patting her head. “Aren't you a little eager to get things started?”

  
  
Mari nodded her head, her voice muffled by the gag constricting her airway.

  
  
“I want to start this as bad as you do, very much so.” Dia admitted. 

  
  
Her hand gingerly stroked Mari's cheek affectionately, coaxing a whimper from the blonde. Dia plopped down on Mari's lap, placing needless kisses along her neck, biting down her skin and knowing it would leave a mark behind. She trailed her hand below Mari's crotch and fondled her balls, squeezing hard onto her cock. Dia licked her lips when Mari groaned lowly, her hips jerking at her touch.

  
  
Dia grabbed Mari's hair harshly, pulling her face up and admiring the tears in her eyes, licking her lips hungrily. “You like that don't you, Mari?”

  
  
The blonde nodded eagerly, jerking her hips when Dia's hand was replaced with her leg, grinding on Mari's crotch and purposely tickling her chest. Dia's feather light touch felt like Mari had gone to heaven and she sighed blissful, hoping for more.

  
  
“What's that? I couldn't hear you,” Dia taunted.

  
  
Her fingers traced over the gag before fixing the tight fit in her chest before releasing the gag from her lips.

  
  
“P-please...Dia. I need it...I really need you to touch me.” Mari whispered, breathing out in a sultry moan.

  
  
“Good girl,” Dia cooed. “You're finally being honest with yourself.” She leaned down to kiss Mari softly, smirking into the kiss. “I'll make sure you have the time of your life.”  
  
And so the night begins...

**Author's Note:**

> IT CAN'T HAVE 3 OR MORE COMMENTS DON'T DO THIS TO ME YOU DCFGVHBJ I MEAN YOU LOVABLE FOOLS


End file.
